


【提朱】I See You

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, 提朱, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: I see you, and I'm hoping that you will see yourself, like I see you. Yes, I see you.
Relationships: Tybalt/Juliette
Kudos: 1





	【提朱】I See You

门铃声响起来的时候他刚洗完澡不久，他扔下毛巾，顶着半干的头发去开门，巴黎夜晚凉丝丝的空气从门缝里挤进来，随后就被另一阵风撞走了，一团火焰扑进他的怀里。

女孩儿踮着脚挂在他的脖子上，捂得他全身都暖和了起来。他愣愣地立在门口，发呆了两三秒，脑子僵得像块梆硬的石头。但胸口另一个人起伏的呼吸使他的手臂动了起来，环上那个柔软的、有力的背脊，无声地收紧了怀抱。他永远不会让她等太久。他的头低了下来，埋在女孩儿的肩膀上，打着卷儿的长发包紧了他的鼻尖。

一会儿后他自己的肩膀抽了抽。

“哎呀，表哥，你在哭吗。”女孩儿笑起来，掌心贴在他后背上下抚摸，安慰一只小动物，尽管她是被整个儿圈住的那一个。

“那是我头发滴的水。”他吸了吸鼻子，轻声说。

他从柜子里翻出酒红色的小熊拖鞋、洗得软乎乎的浴巾、一套毛茸茸的女式睡衣。睡衣是很早前女孩留在他这里的。尽管曾经单方面伤感地认为或许它们再也不会被用到，但他还是好好地收进柜子里，摆放得整齐——可是，瞧，它们此刻还是要派上用场了。朱丽叶呀，聪明的、机灵的朱丽叶，总是有她的打算和道理的。

等朱丽叶洗完澡、拢着头发出来的时候，热可可的香气已经飘得满屋都是。提伯尔特正在把自己的枕头往沙发上搬，以便空出他卧室里的唯一一张床。朱丽叶眨了眨眼睛，松开手咯咯笑了笑，带着湿气的头发流淌下来，卷起金色的小海浪。

“你不是吧，表哥。我们这么久没见面，你真的要把自己赶到沙发上睡吗？你不想我吗？”

“如果你想，我们可以聊聊天，多晚都行，”他有点委屈，“或者你想打游戏……”

他并没有多少坚持的声音被堵在嘴里。朱丽叶托着他的下巴，咬他的嘴唇，他就顺从地接过她的吻，在她追逐的时候迎向她。他总是在思前想后，可朱丽叶也总能多迈出一步站到他身前，将他的胆怯也一并揽进她小小的怀抱里。朱丽叶，他的朱丽叶，是多么自信与勇敢，她站着只到他肩膀，却一抬手就拢着他的脸，他的唇边，亲他吻他，仿佛天生，仿佛理所当然。

“我没有一天不在想你。”这个吻结束后他小声说。

朱丽叶微笑着仰起脸摸他的头发。“我知道。”

他对她从不说谎，他确确实实没有一天不在想她。他的大半生都在爱她。这个时间从有记忆起始，没有中止，跟着他的岁数一道逐年延长。而朱丽叶，朱丽叶从小就说要娶他。小时候的他们一起在花园里玩，一起翻篱笆，爬树，在街上跑来跑去，上房揭瓦，弄得满身是泥。他们被领着去参加大人的婚礼，朱丽叶大大的眼睛盯着那些优雅的花丛、鲜绿的草坪、艺术喷泉、新人的礼服和台上酷酷的乐队，回来就对提伯尔特奶声奶气地说，表哥我以后要娶你，我要你当我的新娘。提伯尔特郑重地点头。他接过朱丽叶采来的一捧野花，也没有认为自己当那个新娘有什么问题。

大她两岁的提伯尔特是先长大的那一个，哦，这当然。他要替朱丽叶先看到超出孩子理解的世界，先经历一切，才好保护她，好先替她斩开路上的荆棘。他开始长大，他开始明白一些事情和被一些事情伤害，了解了在其他人的议论中他被称为野孩子是因为他没有妈妈；在父亲的酗酒与责骂后躲起来的时间更长。他隐约感到从前的日子无法持续永久，与朱丽叶一起玩耍的每一次都成了珍宝，他小心翼翼地快乐，小心翼翼地伤感，在夜晚把回忆好好收进匣子里的角落。 

十五岁的那年他经历了家中变故，父亲死于一次酒后事故。在刚刚踏入青春边缘、情绪最敏感的时期，他变成无依无靠的一个人。青春期的起始成了糟糕的回忆，他在痛苦与无措中浑浑噩噩，大病一场，高烧中眼泪排山倒海地涌出来，只觉得口鼻中满腔的苦涩。他在床上躺了三天，昏昏沉沉，浑身的水分好像全部蒸干。等他能站起来下床后，没有其他亲属的他被领进了卡普莱家。

朱丽叶早早在那所大宅子门口等他，来回踱步，忧虑不安地咬着袖口。见到他脸色苍白、垂着头沉默地跟着卡普莱夫人进来时，朱丽叶扑上来拥抱他。当天晚上他在自己的新房间里无声地大哭了一场，在全然陌生的环境和收养手续里彻底告别了童年时代。

那几年里他的话越来越少。在同一个大房子的屋檐下，他甚至有意地躲着朱丽叶。他孤独、阴沉、一无所有，他怎么站在他的太阳身边？他上了大学就搬出了卡普莱家，靠打工与奖学金付着一间小房子的房租，婉拒了姑姑和姑父的生活费资助；他躲闪着朱丽叶的安慰与亲近，只把自己当一个哥哥，在需要的时候为她付出一切，在心里挖一个洞，就挖在那场婚礼的喷泉旁边，把对她从儿时起从未间断但早已勇气尽失的爱捧着放进去，用枯草与落叶细细盖好。

那场婚礼后的童年戏言他早已不当真。他不当真，但是他保存它们，像古旧的胶片，时不时取出回放。他习惯了沉默，也习惯了隐藏自己，他守着那些片段像守着财宝，好像只要拥有过一时半刻，就可以靠回忆活下去。

但朱丽叶似乎不这么想。在提伯尔特出发去美国读研的前一星期，刚入大学不久的朱丽叶风风火火地跑来巴黎，她跑到提伯尔特总是去写生的那座桥上，在巴黎的夜色下坦然大方地站在他的画板前，眼睛是塞纳河的波光，提伯尔特，我喜欢你，我从小就喜欢你，我知道你也喜欢我，如果你也愿意，我们就试一试。

他几乎要当场放弃违心的抵抗。可是他的嘴巴仍然在说：“朱丽叶，你不必，小时候说的话都是开玩笑，你可以有更好的……”

他喉头发干，声音发涩。可是朱丽叶长发一甩，鞋跟一跺。

“谁开玩笑啦？”已经长大的女孩双手叉腰，不容任何人置疑。“你就是那个最好的。”

提伯尔特如何能说不？他的挚爱站在他面前向他投出一片花海与汪洋。他并非没有顾虑，他有很多很多的担忧，但没有一项是关于自己。全都是朱丽叶。他只想让朱丽叶有一个最好的选择。怕自己耽误她，怕自己拖累她，怕这个，也怕那个。

可他一生的爱对他伸出手，说我喜欢你，说你就是那个最好的。

这对提伯尔特来说并不是理所当然的事情。他的一生中没有什么人会对他说你很好，他自己也不觉得自己有什么好。他不怎么讨人喜欢。卡普莱先生对是否要培养他当另一个接班人犹豫了好久，尽管在物质方面待侄子不薄，但姑父显然认为他的沉默寡言使他“缺乏商业社交所需的必要素质”，而不善交际在姑父眼里似乎是一项严重的缺陷。

好在提伯尔特也志不在此，但他早已默认了自己不讨人喜欢的事实，并学会了尽量不去为此难过。他默默做着自己的事情，默默爱着一支玫瑰，可他的玫瑰竟然也渴望他。

这真的很奇怪。他有什么好的呢？他怎么配呢？他手足无措地捧着一腔得到回应的爱，惶恐得想要退缩，又幸福得几近哭泣。他在内心做着这场梦境迟早会破碎的准备，却又忍不住隔着大西洋与五小时的时差每天与她通话到深夜。他从来没有意识到原来他也可以说这么多的话，他们有那么多的话想要说啊，好像怎么说也说不完，每一件有趣或无聊的小事都可以说上很久，看到一朵形状奇怪的云也想告诉对方，傍晚斜斜而下的细雨，路旁的栗子树，被日光照射得金黄的树叶与缝隙，新的写生集……睡前不舍得挂断，听着另一边的呼吸声，连线到手机发烫。

“你想家吗，提伯尔特？”电话里的朱丽叶轻声问他。

他把整张脸埋进被子。“想。”他回答她，希望被子可以过滤掉他被红了一圈的眼眶带出来的鼻音。“想你。”他声音闷闷的。

朱丽叶笑了，在电话里与他交换一个亲吻。

在他身边时，朱丽叶就可以自己把他的脸从被子捞出来，比如现在，或者和他一起钻进去。她的头发垂下来扫过他的脸颊和胸膛，她的嘴唇上有残留的热可可的味道。她咯咯笑着把这些味道印在他的嘴唇和鼻尖上，提伯尔特抱着她，愿意用一切来换她的笑容长久。

可朱丽叶不需要他用什么来换。她见到他的时候好像总是很快乐，即使是他刚出机场、她因为堵车没办法赶到而着急地在电话里哭时也是快乐的。就像她笃定分别很短，而未来很长。他们二十当头，人生方始，未来还会有更多的二十年，一两年的异国两地相较起来仿佛只是转瞬，朱丽叶勇敢地拥有着这样的信心；她又同时活在当下，从不压抑哭与笑，用抓住当下来取代对时间的精打细算，可以只因一个灵感而连续画上六个小时不知疲倦，也可以拉着提伯尔特的手，什么都不做，只是与他十指相扣，在晨曦与天地间从沙滩的一头走到另一头。

海浪彼端苍蓝，天空四野清冽，他们沿着栈桥，踩着沙石，没有任何目的，只是这样握着手一起走着，就好像怀抱了全世界的时间，一直延续到海天与生活的远方。不急着奔向前，不急往何处去，边走边看你，走着走着就可以拥抱你，走着走着就可以停下来吻你。

“我想要我们一直这样。”他们并排躺在栈桥上，朱丽叶看着他的眼睛这样说。

她是那样自然，好像连提伯尔特的份也一并相信着。而提伯尔特知道自己从来就没有她勇敢。但爱是那样蓬勃，即使是他这样微小的勇气，就足以让它如生命之树般成长，让他们灵魂相依，让他为此流着泪微笑。他这颗胆怯的、患得患失的、从儿时一路磕绊磨难成长起来的心只知道爱她；他不相信自己有什么好，不相信自己有什么值得被爱，可是他这样的生命，他整个生命只知道爱她。

而因为相信她，他愿意一点点地、一点点地也相信自己。

“我也是。”他轻声回答，像一个祈祷与誓言，交出此生的虔诚。

Fin.


End file.
